A computing system, such as a mainframe computer, may back up data to a remote location to allow for disaster recovery of the data in case the computing system is damaged. For example, the computing system may use a point-to-point remote replication of data from a source device in the computing system to a target device at the target location. For example, a mainframe-based system may be run as two machines: one in a primary data center, and a second one in a backup data center that uses geographically dispersed storage, such as cloud-based storage. For further disaster recovery protection, two or more copies of the data from the primary data center may be remotely stored.